Natural Love
by Mizzter R
Summary: A collection of 25 one shots and drabbles of the Piridi (Pit X Viridi) pairing. Others characters will also appear. Suggestions, ideas and criticisms are welcome.
1. Scarf

**Hi there! Welcome to my collection of Piridi one-shot and drabbles. This is my first fanfiction but I hope you'll like it :D **

**I speak French, so tell me if I made any mistakes.**

**I don't own Kid Icarus.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Scarf**

* * *

The Goddess of Nature walked quickly in the corridors of her temple under the astonished look from her soldiers. In mid-July, it was obvious that wearing a scarf with the temperature close to 30 degrees in the shade was a bit weird. Viridi kept from yelling at them to mind their own business. Instead, she glared at them with a look that could turn the great Reaper into a stone. She reached the Arms Altar where Arlon, drinking some tea, and the Urgle who converts the weapons into hearts were waiting for her.

"There you are, Mistress Viridi. We've been expecting you."

"I'm late," she said, taking a break to get some air. "Sorry."

"Don't you worry," Arlon said, finishing his tea. "We need to sort out all these weapons in order of power and convert to heart the useless ones. Miss Phosphora was supposed to come to help you but she's busy right now."

Viridi shook her head and stared at the area.

She glanced at the weapons she had to sort out. There were all kinds: blades, staffs, claws, bows, palms, clubs, cannons, orbitars, arms… She sighed of boredom. Tiding up these weapons was a long and boring job. And with that heatwave too…

"Mistress…"

"Yeah Arlon?" she said, looking at the attributes of an upperdash arm.

"Tell me… do you feel unwell?"

"Mhh? No, why?"

"You're wearing a scarf… Are you sick?"

Viridi blushed deeply. _Stupid angel!_

"I feel great, thanks. Now you dismissed," she answered curtly.

Arlon remained skeptical but considering how the little Goddess could be sometime, it was better to obey without question.

"As you wish, Mistress. Now if you'll excuse me…"

Viridi avoided to meet her commander's look as he leaved the room and she got to work.

At sunset, Viridi had almost finished tidying up all the weapons but not without difficulty: it was way too hot! And this scarf didn't help at all. 30 degrees in the shade! It was really too hard to wear this. And the Goddess knew she had red skin because of that damn heat!

She sighed of relief after converting the last weapon.

"Alright Urgle, you can leave."

The soldier bowed in front of his leader before heading for the exit. But as he opened the door, a teenager with an electrifying aura went into the room.

"Hello there!" Phosphora greeted cheerfully. "What do you think of my high heels? I bought them at 'Achilles' heel'! They're beautiful, right?"

She wore the same clothes as usual but she had a pair of black high heels, which made her taller. Sure, that wasn't the best clothes to work in the Forces of Nature but coming from Phosphora, there were nothing surprising.

"Hi Phos," Viridi answered quickly, avoiding making eyes contact with the blonde teenager. If she had suspicions, then she was just finished because Phosphora was everything except fooled.

Phosphora took a closer look at her superior, then frowned before grinning. What was that scarf?

"What are you hiding there, Mistress Viridi?"

"Nothing at all!" Viridi answered precipitately. "I am just… uh… cold!"

Phosphora squinted, mischievously.

"With 30 degrees in the shade?"

"Well yeah. I… I'm sick," she stammered.

Phosphora's eyes began sparkle with mockery.

"You're right!" She exclaimed suddenly. "It's very cold! Can I borrow your scarf?"

Before Viridi grabbed the piece of fabric to protest, Phosphora pulled the scarf, revealing Viridi's neck.

"Whouaw!"

Viridi hit her forehead.

_Oh great._

"OH MY GOD! VIRIDI, YOU HAVE A HICKEY! LOOK AT THE SIZE OF THAT THING!"

"Not so loud Phosphora!" Viridi hissed, her face completely red (and unfortunately for her, that wasn't because of the sun) while Phosphora stared at the hickey in admiration. "Stop yelling!"

"Well, it looks like you and your boyfriend spent a _very good_ time together recently, am I right? Ooooh, but it's huge! I didn't think that Pit could be so bold! Even Pittoo doesn't do stuff like that to me! I'm almost jealous!"

"Yeah? You shouldn't be! Because of him, I have to trail along this ridiculous scarf," Viridi explained angrily, taking back her property to cover herself. "It's not funny at all!"

"Personally, I think it's very funny," Phosphora began giggling. "Well, anyway, don't you worry, Mistress, I won't tell anyone. I have to go! See ya!" She said, leaving the room as she cried from laughing.

Viridi was so furious that somewhere an earthquake must have destroyed a whole city. She put back her scarf as some soldiers looked at her while chuckling.

"Laughs as long as you can Phosphora! You'll pay for that. But before that, I have unfinished business with that moron of angel," she grinned nastily.

And with that, she went to Skyworld after smashing her soldiers.

-.-.-.-

The next morning, Pit didn't go out of his room, the following day either. Even though the weather was perfect to go outside, he didn't want Palutena or his twin seeing him in such an embarrassing situation.

He heard Viridi coming in his room. Her own mark had almost disappeared.

"You think that's funny, aren't you?" He asked sarcastically, glaring at her as she came closer to him.

"Don't make that face, Pit!" She said, trying to avoid laughing in front of him. "Why are you looking at me like that? Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it!"

She played with the tip of his scarf.

"Besides," she added. "I think this scarf looks very good on you."

He rolled his eyes but grinned. She removed delicately the piece of fabric and pecked Pit's mark.

"I have to go," she whispered, glancing up at his blue eyes. "I need to destroy Phosphora."

He kissed her forehead. "Right. I'll see you tonight?" He asked.

She nodded in agreement, with a smile on her face, before vanishing in a cloud of flower petals. Pit picked up one of the petals off the ground and held it close to his face.

He had a mocking smile.

If she thought she won, then she was wrong. This battle was not over yet.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please, don't forget to review to tell me what you think of my fanfictions!**

**See you next time!**


	2. Hot Spring

**Hello again! Here's a new one-shot! Have a good reading!**

**Thanks to Smak64 for correcting my mistakes in the previous chapter (I hope I'll do better this time ^^)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Hot spring**

* * *

"Try escaping this, Pit!"

Viridi summoned some sharp leaves which aimed for the angel. He split his Hawkeye Bow into two swords and warded off the incoming fire. The Goddess used it as an opportunity to rush towards him, ready to deal him some damages with a melee dash attack. He dodged to find himself just behind her and did a charged shot which hit Viridi. He quickly ran away from her and focused on the upcoming attack. Viridi slammed her staff on the floor and some thorny roots wrapped themselves around Pit. A smile came to the Goddess's face but it disappeared as soon as the roots pulled back and she realized that her opponent was not trapped. Impossible! Where did he go?

It was too late for her to figure it out. Pit appeared just behind her, the point of his bow under her throat.

"It's game over for you!"

She turned around and gaped in astonishment at him.

"How did you do it?"

"Oh, simple," He boasted. "I used a power of Playing Dead to make your attack pass through me."

She frowned and turned away, arms crossed.

"That's cheating! If you hadn't that power on you, I'd have defeated you."

Pit couldn't help but grin fondly. He caught her arm to pull her against his chest and leaned his head in her long blond hair. Viridi tried to ignore the beatings of her heart which speeded up. She will never admit it to anyone -him either- but she found him so attractive when he fought. That determined look in his eyes, this energy with which he attacked his opponents, and that way of getting short of breath was super sexy too.

"I don't think it'd have changed the result of the fight," he teased.

She frowned even more.

"I swear, Pit, if I had not fallen in love with you, I would hated you!"

"But you love me, right?"

She sighed at her boyfriend's question.

"Yes, dweeb."

He wrapped his arms around her in a tender embrace. Viridi closed her eyes in comfort, enjoying every second. They didn't often share moments so sweet because Pit was… well, a bit slow and not very clever. But actually, that was what she loved about him; this childish and naïve side which made him even more cute.

"Well, I'm tired," Pit suddenly exclaimed while he lifted up his face of his girlfriend's hair, ruining one of the best moments of her life. "I think I'm gonna go to the hot springs."

Viridi's reaction didn't take a long time for coming.

"Aaaaauugh! You're so annoying!" she groaned. "We have a romantic moment right now and you have only these stuffs in mind."

"But you know this is my special me time! I love the feeling of the steaming water on my body. You have no idea how good it is! Plus, there's nothing better to regain health," he told her.

"I can't believe it!" she shouted. "I'm dating a guy who prefers going into useless hot springs instead of spending time with his own girlfriend!" she complained, angry.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Just come with me then," he suggested to try to calm her down.

"_What?_" she said with a high-pitched voice, shocked. "You must be joking!"

"Well, no. You said you wanted to be with me so…"

"Pit, taking a bath, that's not what I want!" she interrupted him. "I'm talking to you about stopping thinking only to your stupidities."

Furious, she turned away, arms crossed. That wasn't complicated, right? Geez, Pit was a real pain in the neck sometimes.

"So… that means you don't want coming?" he asked, disappointed.

"No, not interested," she answered curtly.

He remained silent, then went towards the exit, leaving Viridi frustrated.

-.-.-.-

Pit sighed while he lowered his body into the hot water, without taking off his clothes, of course (the angel's code of conduct must be enforce). He leaned the back of his head on the edge of the huge bathtub and cleared his mind.

As soon as he left the training room, he had hesitated to wait for her to apologize but eventually was headed to the big hot spring of Skyworld. The training session had exhausted him, so he needed to relax a bit. But he liked practicing with Viridi. Especially since they were dating. Who would have thought that she could have feelings for the angel? Pit didn't believe Palutena when she told him having noticed that the Goddess of Nature had a soft spot for him. And actually, it was true.

The steaming water healed Pit's last scratches, giving him full health, when somebody knocked on the door.

"Come in!" he called.

He turned around to see the newcomer and was surprised seeing Viridi herself opening the door and enterring the room.

"Oh, I'm so glad you've changed your mind, honey."

"I change my mind when I want to," she mumbled. "Besides, who said I came bathing?"

Viridi took off her sandals and hiked up a bit her green tights. She sat near Pit and dipped her toes into the hot water. While they remained silent, a small idea came into Pit's head and, gently, he moved his hand to grab Viridi's and stroked it delicately. Pit looked at her and smiled fondly.

"Look, Viridi, I know I behave like a kid sometimes but…"

"It's okay, Pit," she reassured him, grinning. "I have a bad temper too," they chuckled.

Pit grinned mischievously as he grabbed firmly her wrist. Viridi gave him an inquiring look. Suddenly, without warning, Pit pulled her arm with all his might which caused the Goddess to fall headfirst into the bathtub. All wet, she screamed with rage.

"HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME? I'M GONNA TEAR AWAY YOUR FEATHERS ONE BY ONE!"

She lifted her arms and was about to punch him in the face. But Pit caught both her wrists and held her in place.

"Let me go! You little piece of…"

Viridi was cut off as Pit smashed his lips on hers, violently at first, and more gently then. She was so surprised that she didn't react. Or at least, she didn't have the time because he didn't kiss her anymore.

"Gotcha!"

She looked at him, panting. He released her wrists.

She gulped some air…

… Then suddenly grabbed his face in both her hands to kiss him, more deeply this time. Pit was surprised for a second, but then wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back. It was fast and passionate, their mouths met one other with violence. Viridi slipped her hands on his silky wings and stroked the white feathers, moaning as Pit bitted her lip. Her heart beat so loudly that surely he could hear it. Viridi teared away the pin on his shoulder and took off his toga to stroke his bare-chest. The angel prayed that something, _anything_, stopped them before it goes too far.

His prayers were heard when a new voice resounded in the room. A woman's voice.

"Oh my!" she said loudly.

That caused the couple to stop their make-out session and to look at the person, both faces VERY red. Palutena was standing there, in front of the door with a linen on the shoulder, her mouth covered in astonishment.

"I just came to have a bath," she said as calm as possible. "But actually I just remembered something real important that I gotta do!"

Still calmly, she turned around and went out of the room. She closed the door as if nothing had happened. Pit and Viridi looked at each other, then the angel laughed out loud. Viridi joined in.

"So… Do you still think that the hot springs ruin our relationship?"

"Fine. I guess you were right. Maybe they aren't that useless. I should build one in my temple."

"Really? Could I come?"

"Anytime!" she said with a roguish tone.

* * *

**Awwwww! I love this pairing so much…**

**Thank you all for reading. I'm sorry. I know it's been a while since the first chapter but I have school and it takes me a lot of time :****/**

**Like I said before, tell me if there are any mistakes. ****It'll improve my English.**

**Ciao**


	3. Shirtless

**Shirtless**

* * *

Without removing their eyes from each other, Pit and Viridi went around each other, trying to anticipate the opponent's attack. Viridi had a rose staff while Pit used a first blade.

They were gradually getting closer. When they were only a few meters from the other, Viridi tried delivering a hit, aiming at his belly; he stepped back, barely avoiding the attack. She dodged an incoming fire and was about to counter-attack when her hair escaped from her ponytail, which left her blind for a few seconds. Pit seized this opportunity and he managed to disarm Viridi.

He had a triumphant smile. "I've won!" he exclaimed childishly.

Viridi groaned and picked up her staff. "It's not fair!" she complained. "My hair disturbed me. This isn't over yet!"

"Huh? Aaaaaah!"

Without warning, vines sprang from the ground and grabbed his legs and his arms to pull the angel against the floor.

"You cheated!" Pit said, getting up. "I wasn't ready!"

"You let your guard down," she replied with a mocking smile. She snapped her fingers and, automatically, her hair were fixed again. "You're supposed to be ready in every moment."

"What? You just don't wanna admit that I beat you!" he said angrily.

"Hmpf! I cannot lose against an angel who isn't able to fly," she smirked.

"If that hadn't been a training, there's nothing you could have done."

Viridi leaned towards him until her nose touch his. "I told you that my hair disturbed me. Otherwise there's nothing _you_ could have done."

"Your hair? You didn't find a better excuse?" Pit got angrier. "Fine. In this case we start again and this time, you'll bite the dust."

"Oh really? I'm trembling with fear," she replied sarcastically.

"I'll defeat you, Viridi. You'll see!"

Viridi shrugged. "So be it. But I'm warning you, you're gonna regret it."

The two opponents returned to their initial positions. This time, Pit attacked first; he made a dash towards her with an impressive speed, but not fast enough for her. Viridi easily warded off the attack and moved back.

_Geez! I didn't think she was that good in fencing._

But Pit was sure of himself. He was going to beat her. Whether she likes it or not, he was going to do it. He was almost there. It was just… too hot. The sun was high and scorching. There wasn't a single cloud in the blue sky, let alone any shade in the center of this arena. Pit felt his toga sticking to his body, which was very annoying. Without thinking, he removed the top of his toga along with his undershirt to end up topless.

"Ahhhh!" he exclaimed with a big smile. "Much better!"

"What are you doing?!" Viridi immediately asked, shocked. Her mouth has gone dry, and she couldn't help but stare at the angel's muscled chest. She had nevertheless already seen him shirtless when he was at the Rewind Spring. But seeing him right in front of her like this was totally different. Damn, she could see every details of his bare-chest. What the hell was he up to?

"Can I ask you…" she began as calm as possible, "why did you take your clothes off?"

"Oh," he simply answered, as if she just asked him the time. "I am too hot."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really? Just because you're hot?"

Pit –who hadn't noticed how embarrassed she was- shrugged his shoulders. "Well yes. When I'm too hot, I can't properly concentrate. Can we go on?" he smiled at her.

_Just look at those attractive muscles… Wait a second, it's me who thought that? No, no, no! Regain self-control, Viridi! You must not get distract. Geez, he is irresistible when he smiles. NO, BAD MIND! STOP THAT! He's speaking to you right now!_

Viridi took several deep breaths to calm herself down and nodded slowly without saying a word. All she had to do was to focus on the battle.

That was easier said than done because Viridi was maybe one of the most powerful Goddess, she had still some human girl's behaviors, though she hated admit it. And if boys' weakness was girls, girls' weakness was boys. So when it was about her secret crush, she quickly lost focus. The actual situation didn't help either: she was just with Pit and nobody else around, along with the fact that he was topless and she could see his damn bare-chest which – NO, NO AND NO! _Stay calm!_

The fight started again but it quickly turned to Pit's advantage. Viridi did all she could to avoid looking at his chest but it was obviously impossible. She just couldn't react; her brain was way too confused. Eventually, she found herself on the ground, disarmed.

"I've won! I've won!" Pit started to leap with joy.

It took nearly a dozen seconds to Viridi to get up, her gaze still fixed on the angel's large muscles.

"I… don't think so," she said, keeping from jumping onto him. "I've been… distracted."

Pit frowned, annoyed. "What? Again? Your hair are still fixed in case you hadn't noticed."

"That was not my hair this time," she gulped. She had to leave as far and as fast as possible from him.

He crossed his arms. "So what?" he asked impatiently.

Viridi remained silent, biting her lip. She blushed so darkly it was a wonder she didn't burst a blood vessel.

"Viridi, are you alright?" he asked, concerned. "Your skin is turning red." He moved forward to her and put his soft hand on her forehead. Viridi thought she had a heart attack when she felt his breath on her lips.

"I'm fine," she mumbled, taking two big steps backwards.

"Hey, why are you avoiding me?" he asked confused, catching up with her.

"I'm not avoiding you." _Do not follow me, you numbskull!_

"Yes, you are! See? I'm coming closer and there, you're moving back," he walked towards her and automatically, she stepped back. He started again, and she did it again, and on and on. It was starting to be ridiculous.

"Stop it, Pit! You're ridiculous," she said with a husky voice.

"Ridiculous!? It's ME who is ridiculous!?" he looked irritated. His blue eyes sparkled with anger, though she couldn't help but find him even cuter this way.

Viridi cleared her throat and blinked, without removing her eyes from his bare-chest.

"What's the matter?" Pit asked, giving her an inquiring look. "Why are you looking at me oddly?"

"Everything's fine," she lied.

"Viridi, is that because I beat you?"

"No. And you did not beat me," she hissed.

"But of course I did! Why don't you want just admit it?" he protested childishly. If only he knew how adorable she found him…

Viridi sighed in frustration and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Put your toga on, Pit."

"Why?"

"Because I'm telling!"

"But I'm hot!"

"I don't care! Put. Your. Toga. On." _Or I swear I'm gonna crack up._

"No," he simply responded.

"Will you be a nice angel and do what I say?" she clenched her teeth. She was getting closer until they were one meter apart.

"What's wrong with you, Viridi? It's nothing but a toga!" he shouted.

"You moron!"

Pit suddenly felt two soft and warm lips on his own, which were kissing his passionately. He closed his eyes as his heart speeded up and kissed her back. Viridi wrapped her arms around his neck to bring him closer against her, moaning when she felt his chest pressed on hers. She slipped her tongue into his mouth to deepen the kiss, making him let out a little growl. Damn… It was way better than what she had imagined…! (Not that she had imagined of kissing Pit, you know!)

Eventually, they pulled away, breathless. Pit's wings shook nervously while Viridi's face turned red. She cleared her throat, embarrassed.

"Why did you do it?" he eventually managed to ask after a while.

"That's what happens when you dare joking with someone's hormones," she mumbled, her cheeks pink. "You're such an idiot."

"_Hormones?_" he repeated, confused.

"You don't know what it is?" she blinked.

He shook his head negatively.

"Palutena has never explained it to you?"

He shook his head again.

"Not even mentioned?"

"Actually, she did tell me once that the first person who would kiss me would tell me."

_What the…? Thank you, Palutena. _"And… I'm your first kiss, right?"

He nodded slowly then asked, "What is it, Viridi?"

"Go put your toga on, and I'll tell you," she had a curious red shade on her face.

Pit obeyed merrily, looking forward to discovering what hormones were. Viridi sighed of relief when he covered his chest.

"Ok," she began. "So, hormones are…" she stopped in the middle of her sentence, then ran away. She, explained him such things? No way!

"VIRIDI, COME BACK HERE!" he chased her.

_I don't understand girls._

* * *

**I had a lot of fun writing this one so I hope you enjoyed it.**

**By the way, Natural Love has already reach 11 followers and 9 favorites! That's really awesome! Thank you very much everyone :) (A bit more review would be great too ^^)**

**See you next time!**


	4. Questions

**I finished it quicker than I expected but I'm proud of the result. It's some random Pit's questions to Viridi during their relationship. ****Enjoy!**

* * *

**Questions**

* * *

"Viridi? Can I ask you something?"

"It depends. Can I punch you after?" They were sitting on the floor, resting after an intense training session. Her head was leaning against his shoulder.

"Deal," he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" she said, glancing up at him.

A slight blush came on his face. "Well… it's been two months since we're dating, and I realized… that I haven't seen you yet with your hair down," he explained as he looked away, embarrassed. "So, I was just curious about how you look like without your ponytail."

Viridi was first surprised, then annoyed. "Not that…" she protested, touching her hair.

"Why?"

"I'm not used to be like this. And I don't like it."

"Please, for me?" he made puppy-dog eyes by pouting, and that's why she was unable to resist.

Viridi winced and undid her ponytail. Pit watched her without saying a word, seeing a Viridi he knew perfectly well turning into someone who seemed foreign to him. A very _very pretty _foreign. She shook her head and her long, blond hair followed the movement in a majestic manner.

"What? Say something," she felt uncomfortable.

Pit gaped in astonishment, speechless.

"I know, right? I'm ridic-"

"You're so beautiful," he eventually managed to say.

Viridi's eyes widened as her lips formed a happy smile. "Do you… Do you think so?"

"Of course I do. Who wouldn't do?" he grinned.

"Thanks," she blushed and pecked his lips.

"Oh, and Pit?"

"Mmh?"

She punched his stomach. "Now we're even."

-.-.-.-

"Hey Viridi, have you ever wondered how many stars there actually are?" Pit was lying on the grass beside Viridi, looking up at the night sky that stood before them. A year had passed since they started dating, and to celebrate that, Pit had taken her to a small valley that provided a beautiful view of what was above.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" asked Viridi, raising an eyebrow.

"It's not stupid! I'm serious! I wish I could count them all."

"That's just childish," she shook her head, a smile of amusement playing on her lips. Even after all this time with Pit, she still never ceased to be surprised at the things that came out of his mouth. Most of them were ridiculous, but yet adorable, though she would never admit the latter aloud.

"But think of it, Viridi. We're only seeing a part of the sky here. There must be a lot somewhere else."

"If you don't shut up, the only place where you'll see stars is around your head after I knock some sense into that brain of yours."

"Gee, that wasn't necessary," he pouted.

"Just like your question," she replied, giggling at his childishly face. "But I like you anyway," she added, snuggling up to him. He smiled as he stared at her soft hazel eyes.

"Viridi, aren't you cold?" he asked, wrapping his wings around her.

"Not at all. Actually, I'm very warm… Can we stay like this? Just a little longer?"

He kissed her temple. "As long as you want, honey."

-.-.-.-

"Hey Viridi, of all the four seasons, which one's your favorite?" Pit was sitting on Viridi's bed, stroking her hair delicately. Her head was resting on his laps.

"Spring, duh," she answered. Years had passed, and they had both grown up. Being an angel didn't mean you don't age. Now Pit looked like a young man about 18, his wings still flightless unfortunately. On the other side, Viridi was now a beautiful young woman-Goddess a bit smaller than Pit. She let her golden hair down which waved on her back. Her personality was softer with Pit, though she liked punch him from time to time.

"The nature is so beautiful during that season," Viridi continued. "Every flowers, plants and trees regrow."

"The nature isn't the only thing that grows," he chuckled while touching his little beard hairs.

"Honestly Pit, it's not acceptable for an angel to have whiskers," she sat up and pecked his cheek, a smile of amusement written on her face.

"Yeah I know, but it grows fast. Man, I'm glad I'm not gonna get bigger."

"Me too. You're perfect like this," she said, kissing his forehead.

_-.-.-.-_

"Hum… Viridi?" rubbing his neck, Pit struggled to control his nerves. "I was thinking something…"

"Wow, really? Be careful, it can be very dangerous," she joked. She and her boyfriend were walking through her domain's garden, holding hands.

"Have you ever wondered how it would feel to be… uh… um…" he froze on spot, blushing deeply.

"To be what?" she asked impatiently.

Taking a deep breath, Pit began again. "Viridi, have you ever wondered how it would feel to be… well… married?"

As soon as those words left his mouth, Viridi hopped up into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms hugging his neck.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" he tried to keep his balance but, still being a bit of a klutz, fell down onto the floor with Viridi lying on top of him. She fought to hide her tears of joy, but let one go by accident. She quickly wiped it with the back of her hand and pressed her forehead against his.

"Yes, I actually have. But there's only one way to find out how it is for sure."

"So, do you want to find it out with me?" he asked sheepishly.

"Nothing would make me happier," she responded, leaning in to kiss him.


	5. Sick

_Hello there! __First of all, thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows! That's really motivating!_

_BetterTitles: I'm glad you've liked it and I hope you'll like this one as well ^^ _

_Martyn: I'm working on it but it'll take some time. Thanks for the idea :)_

_This chapter was in my mind for a while, so I'm glad I've finally written it. __Enjoy and don't forget to review!_

* * *

**Sick**

* * *

"Viridi! Viridi!" Pit called, knocking on his girlfriend's bedroom door. "It's me, Viridi! Open the door!"

"What do you want?" came a weak voice from the inside.

"Well, you weren't at the Gods meeting this morning, so I just wanted to see ya and go for a walk… If you want to, of course."

"Hang on. I'm coming."

A few seconds later, a very tired-looking Viridi answered the door. Her nose was bright red but the rest of her face was pale. Her eyes were only half open and they were barely focused on Pit.

"Viridi, are you alright?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"What do you mean 'alright'? I'm fine," she responded lethargically.

Pit, not agree at all, came closer to her and put the back of his hand on her forehead; it was hot.

"My gosh! Viridi, you have fever!" he exclaimed.

"Not at all. I feel great," She sneezed loudly, causing a storm somewhere.

"You look very pale, and your nose is red too. Okay, that's it. You're staying in bed," he pushed her back inside the room and closed the door.

"Pit! You know I hate staying in my bedroom all day," she threw her arms above her, trying to give Pit the message.

"And you know I hate seeing you sick," he retorted. "Now, lie down on the bed," he ordered.

"Pit!" she pouted exasperatedly, crossing her arms.

He didn't listen to her and gently took Viridi in his arms like a bride to lie her down on her bed. "You have a high fever, Viridi," he said while covering her body with the blanket.

"Pit, I'm fine, seriously," she sighed.

"Yeah, sure. You look healthy," he rolled his eyes as he moved the pillows behind her.

She punched his arm weakly in response.

"Where are the others? I didn't see anyone around here."

"Arlon is busy at his Lunar Sanctum and Phosphora is on a date with Dark Pit," she covered her mouth with her hand while coughing.

"Why didn't you warn me you were sick?" he asked, kneeling down beside her bed so their eyes were at the same level.

"Because," she answered, annoyed, "First, it's nothing. Second, I hate when somebody takes care of me when I'm sick and thirdly…" her voice got lower as her cheeks reddened. "I didn't want you worrying."

Pit stared at her for a moment before a smile brightened his face. "Don't worry. I'm here now and I'm gonna look after you."

"Which part of 'I hate when somebody takes care of me' did you not understand?" Viridi retorted with an irritated look. "I just need some rest."

"All in good time, Viridi. First of all, let me make some soup for you. You'll feel better."

"Wha… No, Pit, really… I'm not hungry, and if you cook as well as you fly, I might be poisoned."

"Very funny. I'm maybe not the best cook but I've learned one thing or two, you know. Now relax, I'll be back shortly," he quickly kissed her forehead, then headed to the kitchen. Viridi sighed and stared at the door he just closed.

"How can I put up with him?" she muttered to herself, pulling up the cover to keep herself warm. "Oh that's right. I've been dating this dweeb for 2 years."

Pit came back 15 minutes later, holding a steaming bowl of soup.

"And _voilà!_" He smiled proudly while handing the soup to her. She hesitated and looked into the green liquid he somehow managed to cook.

"Come on, eat it up," he said enthusiastically.

"Pit, I don't wanna offend you, but is this… _thing_, edible?"

"Of course this _thing_ is edible," he imitated her voice, chuckling. "Taste it before complaining." She looked again into the bowl, worried.

"I know it doesn't look delicious, but please eat it for me," He made puppy-dog eyes while she just sighed. He was irresistible when he did that, and he knew she loved that.

"Fine. I'll taste it, but it better be eatable," she glared at him, taking a spoon and dipped it into the soup. She carefully brought it to her mouth and slowly swallowed the liquid.

"So?" he asked, excited.

"It's actually… not bad," she mumbled while eating more soup.

"I knew you would like it, honey," he boasted a bit.

"Stop calling me 'honey'. It's ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous. It's pretty. Just like you."

"I'm NOT pretty!" she punched his arm.

"Yes, you are. At least, sometimes," he rubbed the spot she just hit while she finished the soup.

"That was incredible" she exclaimed, licking the corner of her mouth. She put the empty bowl on her nightstand. "I've never thought you could cook something that good."

"Oh, it's not a big deal, you know. It's just one of the few recipes I've learned in case Lady Palutena screws up the diner," he said as he suddenly began giggling.

"What's so funny?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It reminds me the last time she tried to make vegetables. I still don't know how the heck she managed to do that, but the carrots came to life and made a real mess in the kitchen," he laughed out loud, followed by her. Tears were coming out of their eyes.

"Oh my! Really… I can't stop laughing," Viridi said as she wiped the tears off her face, imagining the Goddess of Light chasing some alive-carrots. She laid back down while they continued to laugh quietly.

"I didn't know that staying in bed would be this fun."

"Yeah, me too," he smiled. They both chuckled again for a few minutes before giving a long sigh.

"Ok, now you should get some rest," he went closing the curtains so the light doesn't disturb her. When he turned around, Viridi was asleep, a smile written on her face. He grinned kindly then headed to the door. But as he was about to grab the handle, he heard Viridi calling him.

"Pit?"

"Yes?"

"Come here."

He carried out and sat on the floor, right next to her face.

"Kiss me, Pit," she whispered sleepy at him.

"What? Are you kidding me? I might get sick."

"Well, as a couple, we are supposed to face the difficulties together. So if I'm sick, you have to be sick too," she explained, smirking.

"What kind of logic is that?" he asked with a slight blush across his face.

"Please, Pit," she moved forward to him, closing her eyes. He sighed in defeat and gently put his lips on hers, kissing her passionately for at least one minute before they parted. A lopsided grin came to Pit's face as he lifted the blanket and lay down next to her.

"What are you doing?" Viridi whispered to him.

"I keep you company," he answered nonchalantly. "Do you mind?"

She shook her head negatively and snuggled up against his neck. He gently placed his arms around her and took a deep breath, smelling the flowery aroma of her hair. He felt Viridi falling asleep in his arms and, slowly, kissed the top of her head. She smiled.

"Sweet dreams, Viridi."

Lulled by her regular breathing, he fell asleep as well, dreaming of the Goddess he loved so much.


	6. That simple

**Their love is that simple**

* * *

**1\. Hug**

She loved hugs, but only from him, and she would kill him if he told anybody.

**2\. Hair**

Viridi jumped and blushed as Pit kissed the back of her neck. She had wide-eyes with astonishment.

"You know, even though you're beautiful with your hair down, I prefer when your neck is exposed."

**3\. Perfume**

Pit was literally addicted to her flowery aroma, he would smell her scent for hours if he could.

**4\. Wings**

One of her favorite pastime was to yank a feather out of Pit's wing and tickle him with it. It always ended up by a tickle-fight.

**5\. Flower**

Pit never pull flowers' petals off because:

1) Viridi didn't like that.

2) He already knew she loved him.

**6\. Blush**

Whenever someone asked Viridi how her visit to Skyworld was, she couldn't help but blush madly.

**7\. Declaration**

Pit held her in a tight embrace, and, pressing his lips near the very edge of Viridi's ear, he whispered three little words.

**8\. Smile**

He will do anything to protect her happiness and her smile, because seeing Viridi smiling is the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his whole life.

**9\. Kiss**

Pit had only meant to give Viridi a tiny kiss on the cheek, but it ended up being a full-down kiss on the lips when Viridi turned her head at the last second.

**10\. Fortune**

She didn't need to read her fortune to see that her fate was with him.

**11\. Obvious**

When Pit and Viridi told the other about their relationship, they all sighed in unison. "You know… it was pretty obvious…"

**12\. Mirror**

Viridi liked contemplating herself in front of a mirror, but her best reflection was when she stared at his perfect, crystal eyes.

**13\. Horror movie**

"If you're too scared, you can cuddle up with me," Pit said confidently as the film began.

10 minutes later, he was covering his face in Viridi's shoulder, shaking all over.

"My hero," she rolled her eyes.

**14\. Massage**

Viridi had never expected Pit to be so good at giving massages, much to her delight.

**15\. Flight**

As she was held tightly in Pit's arms, flying high over the white clouds below, Viridi finally knew what 'happiness' really meant.

**16\. Ice cream**

Pit froze on spot as he felt Viridi's tongue glide up against his cheek. "You had… a little bit of ice cream on your face… so I cleaned it off for you…" the Goddess giggled, and Pit responded with a passionate kiss on the mouth.

**17\. Immortality**

Being immortal gave you many advantages, but living with your soulmate for the eternity is far the best of them.

**18\. Hickey**

It was like a game between them. The one who dominated the other could leave a little mark on his/her neck. Needless to say that Viridi was often the winner, but sometimes Pit was very skilled with his hands…

**19\. Music**

Pit had all different kinds of music he liked, but his favorite sound was her voice.

**20\. Curiosity**

Palutena would better have not wonder why she heard noises coming from the bathroom.

**21\. Diet**

"Can I have something else to eat, please?" Pit begged while looking at his 'dinner'.

"That's all what you deserve for eating so much ice cream," Viridi retorted, smirking as he began eating his celery.

**22\. Jealousy**

"WHO IS SHE?" yelled Viridi as she saw Pit talking with a strange machine-gun-robot. Two seconds later, the robot was destroyed.

**23\. Tears**

Viridi couldn't keep her tears of joy as Pit knelt down and offered her a small diamond ring.

**24\. Dance**

She couldn't help but laugh when she saw how bad of a dancer Pit was. Yet, he quickly got a handle on it as he started to slow dance with her.

**25\. Question**

"So tell me, Mistress Viridi…" Phosphora began with a roguish smile. "Which one of you tops in bed? You or Pit?"

**26\. Answer**

"Mind your own business!" She retorted as sharply as possible. "At least, we make less noise than you and Dark Pit."

**27\. Eyes**

When Viridi opened her eyes this morning, the first thing she saw was Pit's grinning face.

**28\. Vows**

"I do," she answered truthfully Palutena's question, without removing her eyes from the light angel who was her husband from now on.

**29\. Children**

Viridi liked calling her soldiers her 'children', but she secretly hoped that, one day, she and Pit would have _their _children.

**30\. Love**

"I love you, Viridi…" Pit whispered as he planted a tiny kiss upon Viridi's cheek.

Viridi grinned, and returned the kiss, but this one was on the lips. "I love you too."

**31\. Hades**

"You creep! Just go away already! You're running my alone time with Pit!"

"Yeah, you're are… wait, what did you say!?"

"I mean uh… Palutena… Barrier… Lightning Chariot - GET OUT OF THERE HADES!"

**32\. Wish Seed**

_I don't need it anyway. I have everything I could ever wanted right here, _Pit thought while hugging Viridi who was sleeping beside him.

**33\. Precious**

The moments where they could just be together, alone, with no one but each other, were their most precious memories.

**34\. Clothes**

Don't tell anyone, but Viridi secretly slept with one of Pit's undershirt, so she can feel like he was beside her. Of course, it wasn't as satisfying as actually lying under the covers with him, but it was a close second.

**35\. Rain**

Pit should have checked the weather before taking Viridi onto a date…

**36\. Song**

_"Pit and Viridi sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g."_

"STOP SINGING, PHOSPHORA!"

**37\. Announcement**

Viridi smiled and exclaimed, "Pit… I'm going to have a baby."

**38\. Games**

No matter how many time she tried, Viridi could not beat Pit in Super Smash Bros. However, she had a head start on Pokemon.

**39\. Reasons**

"Goodnight," Viridi nestled into Pit's embrace and, smiling, closed her eyes. As she lay there, she began to list in her head the reasons why she loved Pit.

It is safe to say that she fell asleep before she could even finish.

**40\. End**

"I guess this is the end, huh?" he whispered, wrapping his arms around her. Nodding slightly, Viridi sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest and listening to his heart beat.

* * *

_I hope you've enjoyed those 40 mini-drabbles. Some of them are inspired by Fanarts on Devianart. Also, I don't own the number 31, the idea came from a comment that I saw in Chuggaaconroy's playthrough on Kid Icarus Uprising._

_Keep in mind that I can add new stuffs if I have ideas. You can also send me some suggestions if you want to._

_Bye_


	7. Lovely morning

_So… first, I wanted to write a make-out scene, and actually I made something a bit… pervert ^^' Don't worry, there's nothing dirty, but I would say rated T+ just in case._

_I imagine them looking older. Like 15 or 16._

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Lovely morning**

* * *

When Viridi opened her eyes this morning, she was surprised to notice that it was only half past eight, and it was shining outside.

That meant just one thing: winter was over.

The Goddess of Nature sighed of happiness.

It was finally spring.

Finally! She had waited for that moment all year. Viridi was so happy that she was about to get up to see the beautiful nature waking up, however something – or rather someone prevented her from doing so.

Pit.

He was still asleep.

The brunette angel was lying beside her, his eyes closed, and breathed deeply, a slight dribble of saliva flowed in the corner of his mouth. A few locks of his hair fell on his face. His chest rose as he breathed regularly.

He had unconsciously wrapped his arm around her waist, just like, even if he slept, he liked when she was in his embrace.

Viridi couldn't help but stare at him with tenderness. She wiped delicately the saliva off his chin with the corner of the blanket, stroking softly his cheek with the tip of her finger.

She decided to let him sleep because, right now, she wanted to enjoy the sunshine.

As she tried to move back to get out of bed, Pit let out a growl, and his embrace around her tightened.

"Pit, the weather is nice. Let me out… Ah!"

He had pulled her arm, so that she collapses onto him.

"Piiiiiiit! Oh! Let me go!"

Pit shook his head, half-sleepy, half-conscious. He rested his face in the crook of her neck, and Viridi could feel his burning breath. She let out a little moan when his mouth brushed the sensory skin of her neck.

"C'mon, Viridi. It's just a sun," he muttered by sighing, barely awake. "You're better off here."

Viridi, disturbed, blinked a few seconds. She really didn't expect Pit to be that cuddly so early in the morning.

Not that she was complaining, though.

"What did you do yesterday?" he asked, and Viridi felt his voice vibrating against her neck.

"I was busy with some useless humans. It took me forever…" she managed to say after having recovery a part of her senses.

"Yeah, I had noticed. I fell asleep alone," he stroke her eternal blond lock, winding it automatically around his finger.

They were used to sleep together in the evening.

As time went on, they had both realized that they could less and less be away from the other. They constantly _needed_ each other's presence. So once evening had fallen, Viridi teleported Pit in her room or, in the current case, went directly in his, and each of them went back in his/her respective room in the morning. They have been doing that for several weeks already, without anyone else knows it.

Yet he had waited for her yesterday.

And she didn't come.

Viridi sighed, then rolled over to face him. Lying just in front of him, she covered their bodies with the blanket and slipped her hands around his neck to bring him against her. Pit had opened his cerulean eyes, staring at her with a half-lidded, lustful expression. He seemed like he was in another world; a world made up for the two of them. It was a faraway place they could only reach together.

_He had never looked at her that way before…_

"Don't you want we go for a walk outside?" she suggested. "It's such a beautiful day."

He shook his head slowly.

Fully awakened, but not ready to speak apparently… but perhaps it was better this way.

Because Pit left a little kiss in the crook of her neck, and he was going up higher and higher, kissing her jaw in a delightful manner.

Viridi bit her lip.

He moved forward in an inconceivable slowness, causing Viridi to shiver with pleasure, until his mouth cover hers.

The sun could be damn! On second thought, she was _way_ better off here.

She opened her mouth straight away to welcome his lips, running her hand through his hair to bring him closer to her.

His kiss was quite demanding, and Viridi felt like she was melting when Pit caught her bottom lip between his teeth before letting his tongue playing with hers.

His hand slipped on her waist to press it against his hips. He felt Viridi's legs intertwining around his under the blanket. Pit tore his mouth away from hers and moved his lips down her cheek and to her neck, nibbling her flesh. Viridi purred and leaned into him, encouraging his behavior. He seemed to respond well as his bites became harder and more possessive.

_That was new…_

His hands moved to her shoulders, which he began to rub. Encouraged by the fact that she didn't push him away, he rubbed them harder to warm them up, making her letting out little moans. His fingers eventually knocked the straps of her green pale nightgown onto her forearms, going down enough for him to see the top of her… chest… things.

He gulped.

Viridi leaned in to kiss him again, but was interrupted by his fingers brushing over her right breast. She gave a soft gasp, just before their lips touched. He immediately pulled his hand back.

"Viridi… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I… I…" he started to apologize but trailed off as Viridi took a hold on his hand and placed it firmly against her breast. Even if she had still a piece of fabric on it, she could feel his soft, warmth hand on her chest.

She gave him a soothing smile. "Don't be," she sighed into his neck. "That feels good… I like how your fingers feel against me…" she whispered, her cheeks turning red.

Pit blinked a few seconds, staring at her with a sort of vacant awe, eyes huge and hand still. It took him a little while to realize what was happening and the fact that Viridi hadn't killed him yet.

Slowly, he brushed his thumb tentatively against her, making her bucking. Then, his fingers began to massage her skin, and Viridi panted with desire, biting her lip to not make too much noise.

His hand still on her breast, Pit slid his tongue into her mouth, muffling her groans at the same time. Viridi felt dizzy. He was wearing too much. She wanted – no, _needed_ to feel his bare skin against her, and _right now._

With trembling fingers, Viridi grabbed his undershirt and lifted it. Pit, grasping what she wanted from him, parted from her mouth a moment and removed his undershirt above his head, ending up topless.

Viridi bit her lip by seeing him so handsome, so muscled, so _perfect _for her.

He looked a bit embarrassed, blushing shyly, but the gaze that Viridi gave him reassured him. She slipped her hands on his torso and stroked it, feeling his muscles contracting under her fingertips. She moved them to the white feathers of his silky wings, loving each sound that came out of the angel's mouth.

Pit moved to be more comfortable against the body of his girlfriend, covering her beautiful face with little pecks, before pressing his lips on hers.

He suddenly felt Viridi smiling against his mouth, and moved back his face, meeting her mischievously look.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked, grinning as well.

"Nothing," she lied as her smile was getting bigger. Something amused her apparently.

Without warning, and with a speed that Pit had rarely seen from her, she pushed him on his back and sat astride on top of him.

Viridi had a devious smirk on her face as she squinted. She leaned forward until her lips brushed his earlobe. Her long hair were like a curtain next to their face.

"You know," she began with a thoughtful look, "you're maybe the strongest warrior of Skyworld, but I do know all your weaknesses," she whispered the last sentence lowly and sensually into his ear, starting to trail kisses over the top of his shoulder.

"Well, I'm also the _only_ real warrior of Skyworld," he joked by closing his eyes, completely comfortable under her body.

Viridi giggled softly against his skin. She buried her face in his neck, just where she could feel his pulses, and nibbled her target: his vein.

"Viridi," Pit sighed her name as Viridi's bites began getting harder. His fingers were gently touching her thigh, and Pit felt Viridi shivering above him. He hid a smile. Viridi may know his weaknesses, but he knew hers as well.

His fingers moved languidly on her waist while Viridi lifted up her face of his neck to kiss him passionately, which put both of them in an ecstasy feeling.

Their sighs and moans were getting louder.

The couple was keeping on making out, until someone knocked on the door.

"Pit? Are you awake?" came Palutena's voice from the outside.

Pit's eyes shot open, while Viridi froze in his arms, meeting his gaze with hers.

He looked away from her, blushing in embarrassment. She smiled fondly and pecked his forehead. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered back. She gave him a broadly grin, nuzzling her nose against his, then vanished in a cloud of flower petals.

He remained laying on his bed, motionless, fixing the ceiling. The sheets smelt still Viridi's sweet scent.

"I'm waiting for you," Palutena's voice resounded, pulling him out of his dreaminess.

"Oh, right! Sorry!" he got dressed with his toga as fast as he used a power of Super Speed. When he opened the door, he saw Palutena standing there, arms crossed.

"Good morning Pit," the Goddess of Light greeted politely, frowning like she was suspecting something. "Did you sleep well?"

Pit's cheeks turned red as he avoided to meet her gaze. "Um… yes. _Pretty_ well… actually," he stammered, rubbing the back of his head.

Palutena took a mental note of Pit's distraught hair, beaming eyes, red cheeks, and marks of bite on his neck. It didn't really take her a long time to jump right to the point.

"Did you sleep with someone – maybe-"

"What!?" Pit sputtered loudly, interrupting her. "Lady Palutena, I didn't sleep-"

"-with Viridi?" Palutena finished.

"That's not what I was going to say…" he muttered, fidgeting with his fingers nervously by looking at the floor.

Palutena couldn't help but grin mellifluously. "You know, she can sleep with you whenever you want to. Just try to make less noise next time, will you?"

Pit's face turned like he had been attacking by a tomato wizard as he nodded nervously, still avoiding to make any eyes contact with the green haired Goddess. When Palutena left, Pit closed the door and leaned back against it, sliding down to the floor while breathing a sigh of relief.

He suddenly hear a very familiar voice resounded in his head with a roguish tone.

_"Just wait until tonight. I'm not finished with you yet!"_

* * *

_I know, the end makes absolutely no sense. I had no idea how to finish it so I made… this._

_Once again, thanks to all the reviews/favorites/follows. That's really cool!_


	8. Ask Palutena

**Ask Palutena**

* * *

The breezed rolled between the marble columns of the fresh rebuilt temple of Skyworld. The Goddess of Light was nonchalantly looking into the bowl's watery image of the world, checking if the last Underworld-troops were definitely gone along with their master. Palutena looked up as she heard some footsteps coming towards her. "Ah, hello Pit," she greeted her loyal servant with her usual smile.

"Morning, Lady Palutena," Pit rubbed the back of his head, struggling to hide his embarrassment.

"Do you need something?" the green haired Goddess enquired.

Pit cleared his throat, feeling uncomfortable. He caught his wrist behind his back while drawing some circles with his toes.

"I would like to know," he began while trying to choose his words, "how can I make Viridi happy?"

As soon as those words left his mouth, Palutena stopped watching the water as her smile disappeared.

"Oh no! Did you two get into an argument?" she asked, sounding worried.

"Wha- oh no, no, no," Pit waved his hands defensively while raising his head, and Palutena could see the pink shade on his cheeks. "Everything's fine. We are very good together. In fact, our relationship is beginning to be _super cool_, if you know what I mean…"

"Don't think some naughty things, Pit," the Goddess teased.

Pit nodded in agreement as his cheeks turned dark red. He watched as Palutena crossed her arms, then thought about his question just like she had to make an essay. After thirty seconds of intense thought, she said:

"Let's see… You have to be nice with her, patient, hug her, listen to her when there's something wrong, hold her hand, give her some flowers, let her having the last word even if you're not agree with it, take her onto a date, kiss her and finally, you have to show her that she is perfect for you."

"Wow, this sure is a lot of things to do," Pit said while scratching his cheek.

"If you truly love her, you have to do it," Palutena continued. "But you know, I'm sure she'd do the same for you."

When Viridi asked Phosphora the same question, she simply answered by shrugging:

"You just have to make him some food, or give him ice cream, I guess."

* * *

_Yeah, it's short but it's the principle of a drabble, right? Anyway, I'm sorry that I didn't post anything for a long time. School restarted and I'm soooo lazy…_

_By the way, I added new stuffs in chapter 6, if you hadn't noticed it yet._

_See ya later._


	9. Let me stay with you

_Hi everyone ^^_

_I'm finally back with a new chapter. Once again, sorry for the long wait but I hope that you'll enjoy it!_

_And thanks to all the follows, favorites and reviews. You have no idea how much I appreciate it :) (EMPIRE OF JOY, it was on the first part of chapter 19 if I'm not mistaken.)_

* * *

**Let me stay with you**

* * *

Pit groaned as he opened his eyes and looked across his room. It was still dark, but yet some sounds had awoken him. _Whatever, _he shrugged. _I guess it was nothing to worry about._ He pulled his blanket up and settled back to bed.

_Knock, knock._

He sighed. Someone was definitely at the door, but who could be there at this hour of the night? Certainly not Palutena. If she wanted to wake him, she would use telepathy, then who?

"Open up, Pit. It's me."

Pit could recognize that voice anywhere. _Viridi, _he thought as he got up and walked to the door to let her in. She appeared to be just as exhausted as he was, and was definitely not properly dressed. Her hair were undone and she was wearing a green pale nightgown that grazed her knees, revealing her bare feet. Pit sure didn't expect to see the Goddess of Nature herself at such a late hour of the night. Nevertheless, his mind switched to the protective side he often used around her. "Is everything okay? What are you doing here?"

She nodded. "Everything's fine. It's just that… uh… I was having troubles sleeping so I was wondering if I could sleep with you… tonight," a slight blush colored her cheeks.

The young angel was confused. It wasn't like Viridi to act in such a timid manner, especially with him. "Um… that's okay to me but my bed is kinda small," he rubbed the back of his head while looking at his single bed.

"I don't mind. Just let me stay with you," she begged, burying her head against his shoulder. "Please."

Pit felt his face turning dark red. Sure, they have been dating for a while now and to be honest, he wanted her presence as well. But what would think Palutena if she found them together in the same bed tomorrow? He would have her teasing for the rest of the day.

But what did he care about that?

"Okay, then. Make yourself at home," he closed the door and walked back to his bed, Viridi following closely behind. His heart racing, he laid down on the very edge of his bed, making as much room as possible for her. He froze as she climbed beside him and covered her body with the blanket.

"Viridi…"

"Just shut up already," she kicked his shin. "Let me sleep."

"Is there something that bother you?" he enquired, laying a hand on her shoulder. "You know you can tell me everything."

"No, I'm fine. I just needed someone's company," she answered, snuggling further beneath the covers. _Your company._

"But why?" he insisted. "Please, tell me what's wrong. I really care about how you're doing."

Viridi let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest. "Alright. But promise me that you won't tell _anyone_ else."

"I promise."

"Not Palutena, not my commanders, not-"

"I'm not gonna say anything to anyone. It will be safe with me," he swore.

She took a deep breath, "You do remember the Chaos Kin, right?"

Pit felt a chill running down his spine as he recalled the events that occurred because of that nasty bug-thing. He nodded.

"Well I have to tell you that… it was me who created it," she confessed.

"What?"

Tears began to fall from her eyes. "I… I wanted to create a new soldier for my army but it didn't obey me. It was far more powerful than I had imagined. So I imprisoned it in the Lunar Sanctum," she managed to explain between her sobs as her fingers gripped the fabric of his undershirt.

Pit looked down at her, shocked. Not knowing what to say, he squeezed her close with one arm while stroking her undid hair with his free hand.

"But since then, I have nightmares," Viridi continued. "That monster keeps haunting me after all this time. To the point where I'm exhausted, yet scared to fall asleep. Every time it happens, I wake up crying and cannot sleep any longer. But _no one_ has to know that I'm afraid of something that isn't even real."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of. Everyone has fears," he tried to comfort her, brushing her hair in a soothing manner. "Do you want to talk about those bad dreams? You don't have to if you don't want to."

"Well usually, I feel like it is actually in my room and I am paralyzed with fear. B… But just earlier, I dreamt of back when it took the control of Palutena. A… And I saw you, enduring all the consequences because of the monster that_ I_ made. Because of _me_," she wailed, burying her head deeper into the angel's comforting chest.

Pit froze for a few minutes, dumbfounded. He had never seen Viridi this way before. So afraid and so helpless. He couldn't stand to see her in pain like this. Viridi, the most beautiful Goddess in the world, who was fearless, strong, beaming.

_His _Viridi.

He took her chin between his two fingers and lifted up her face towards his. Her hazel eyes were full of something he hated: sadness.

"Shhh. It's alright, Viridi. It's alright," he whispered sympathetically at her, stroking tenderly her face to wipe the tears off her cheeks. "Don't cry. I'm here. It will be okay," he reassured.

The angel slipped his hand in her hair in order to nestle her head against the crook of his neck. Feeling her tears trickling down his skin, he squeezed her tighter, wrapping his white wings around her in a warm embrace. He cradled her slowly and, gradually, Viridi stopped sobbing. Through his warmth, his smell, his embrace, she felt protected and safe.

They remained like this for a while without saying a word, in each other's arms.

"This wasn't your fault, Viridi," Pit eventually broke the silent, still caressing her hair. "I was the one who set it free like an idiot. You aren't to blame."

"But I have caused you so much suffering," she answered, avoiding his gaze. "You got trapped in a ring for three years and your wings got hurt because of me!"

"But look!" he grabbed her face in both his hands, holding it close to his. "I'm fine. You're fine. And that monster is gone now. Forever," stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, he nuzzled his nose against hers.

"Besides, you know that the worst thing that could ever happen to me is to turn into an eggplant," he joked kindly to try to make her smile. After setting down to a few sniffles, she wiped her nose and eyes as her tears ended.

"Feel better?"

She nodded in agreement, a little grin playing on the corner of her lips. Staring deeply into her eyes, he leaned forward until his lips brushed hers. She felt her whole body relaxing as he gave her a passionate, yet tender kiss. The Goddess moved her hands on his shoulders and intertwined her legs around his ankle, moaning slightly as his tongue delicately played with her own. They slowly pulled away for air, their faces only a few inches apart from the other's.

"Pit?" she called.

"Yeah?"

She cuddled up with him, closing her eyes. "Can you keep holding me like this as I fall asleep, please?"

He placed his forehead against hers while wrapping both his arms around her waist. "Don't worry. I won't let you go," he whispered softly, gently kissing her forehead.

"Thanks," she sighed dreamily.

"You're welcome. And… sweet dreams," he hugged her tighter. A few times she tried unconsciously to wriggle free, but he continued to hold her. Only when her breathing became relaxed and even did he allow himself to fall asleep along with her.


	10. With feelings

_I know, I know. It's been 7 months since the last chapter, and I'm very sorry. I had hard times over the past months._

_But let's jump right into the longest chapter I've made so far (over 2200 words ^^). This takes place right after the chapter 19. Have a good reading! (The title has nothing to do with the story.)_

_I missed you so much :)_

* * *

**With feelings**

* * *

"I feel like I could sleep a whole week…" Pit sighed as he put his hands on his knees in order to get his breath. He just came back from the Chariot Master's domain and needless to say that it was one of the most exhausting mission he had ever had. Seriously, what was the point to live in such a high tower? The poor angel could feel his legs shaking like a leaf because of that tiring climbing.

"You did better than I thought you would," it was Viridi's voice. Pit looked up and saw the young-looking Goddess walking towards him. "I made sure that our guests were comfortable in their new home."

"Guests?" Pit repeated, confused. "Which guests?"

"The Lightning Chariot's two unicorns, you numbskull," Viridi rolled her eyes.

"Oh… right…" Pit mentally facepalmed. _She was talking about Phos and Lux._

"Anyway," she went on, "now that we have the Lightning Chariot, we will be able to get through the force shield that protects Palutena's Temple. You'll go off as soon as the unicorns will have recovered from their last fight."

At that saying, a big smile lit up the angel's face, "Great! That means that we'll save Lady Palutena very soon!" he exclaimed happily. "Thank you so much Viridi! I could never have done it without you."

"I thought I told you to stop being a suck-up. It won't work with me," Viridi huffed, turning her head slightly to hide the bit of pink that was tinting her cheeks.

"No, no. I really mean it. I owe you so mu…" he began to thank her, but trailed off as he suddenly felt dizzy. He staggered before collapsing on his knees, feeling an atrocious pain on his waist.

"What's wrong?" Viridi asked, sounding more worried than she had hoped to. "Are you alright?"

"Oww! What the…? My waist… hurts…" he moaned as he clenched his teeth from the pain.

Viridi kneeled beside him and took a look at the spot he mentioned; traces of blood were staining his tunic. _A lot_ of blood. How did she not see that earlier?

"You've been hit by a sword," she explained while helping him to get up, "probably during your fight with the Chariot Master."

He let out another groan and put his arm on her shoulder to support himself. Viridi couldn't help but blush at his behavior. Fortunately for her, he didn't notice it. Gosh his face was so close to hers…

"Well, things won't get better if we just stand idly by," she eventually spoke. "Come on Pit. I'm gonna look after you."

"Huh? Look after… me?" he asked, stunned. The idea seemed totally absurd for him. Apparently, he didn't expect to hear those words from the Goddess of Nature.

"Yes, you need help, loon," Viridi retorted. "Where's the problem? You would rather stay there and agonizing?"

"No, but…" he paused, trying to choose his words. "Why?"

"Mh?"

"Why are you being so… nice to me?"

"I'm NOT being nice," she hissed. "Like I said before, my only concern is taking down Hades, and in order to do so, I need you to return to Palutena, which you won't be able to do in your current state. Now be quiet or else you're on your own."

He nodded silently as the two of them began to walk through a large corridor. Although Pit's main preoccupation was his wound, he couldn't help but glance at Viridi. Why was she doing this? Since she had offered her domain for him to stay, the Goddess acted differently from what he remembered. She was more… friendly. She had sent some of her troops when he needed to many times, created a giant hot spring for him, and even her sarcastic remarks were different than normal and in a more playful way. She wasn't the destructive Goddess he had known anymore. Instead she was kinda…

_Cute_, the angel thought, feeling his cheeks heating up as a blush spread across his face.

He stopped thinking about this because they had arrived in front of a big, wooden door that was blocked by thorny vines. Viridi put her palm against it, causing the vines to withdraw, then opened the door. "Consider yourself lucky," she said, "I usually do not allow people to come into my room."

Pit gaped in astonishment at what he saw; grass was covering the floor on which flowers grew here and there. The walls were protected by vines that ascended to the ceiling. Man could see the sunset through a window that led to a balcony. A mirror was hanging upon a wooden desk that was right next to a wardrobe. Last but not least, a bed at least four times bigger than his stood majestically in the corner of the room.

Viridi closed the door behind them and made him sat on her bed. She headed for the desk and scrabbled around in the drawer until she got a piece of fabric as well as a bandage out of it. She sat behind him. "Your injury is not a big deal," Viridi told him as she delicately wiped the blood with the piece of fabric. "With my power of recovery, she should be back on your feet in a few days."

"What do you mean 'should'?" Pit asked, insecure.

"Just shut your mouth already!" she huffed, annoyed. "I know what I'm doing."

She put her palms against his injury (shivering a bit at the feel of his skin) and closed her eyes. A green light began to shine from her hands and the wound closed, leaving a reddish scar on his side.

"See? It worked perfectly," Viridi smiled proudly. "However, it's not fully healed, so take it easy."

Pit turned his head and looked down at his newest scar, noticing that Viridi's hand hadn't moved. In fact, the Goddess seemed to be staring at him, motionless. Realizing what she was doing, she quickly withdraw them and grabbed the bandage, proceeding to wrap it around his waist.

"Ow! Careful!" the angel squeaked as the bandage rubbed his wound.

"Well, excuse me, but it would be way easier if you stopped moving like this," she replied, trying to fasten the bandage. But as she tightened the knot, Pit let out a cry of pain and jumped, causing him to fall off the bed. He caught Viridi's arm by reflex and drag her down in his fall. She obviously didn't have the time to react and collapsed on top of him.

Neither of them dared to make a move. Their faces were so close that they could feel each other's breath against their skin. Needless to say that both of them had cheeks as red as a tomato. She wanted to disappear, right now. Yet, she couldn't move or say anything; her whole body was like paralyzed. What was going on? She had never acted that way towards anyone before, neither had Pit.

"…Um… erm…" he managed to mumble, not removing his widened eyes from hers. Her long lock was falling next to them, tickling the left side of his head. It felt like being an eggplant, except it was enjoyable for some reasons.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps coming towards the room as a feminine voice resounded. "Mistress Viridi? Are you alright?"

_Crap! I forgot to close the door_, Viridi cursed herself. If Phosphora came in and saw that Pit was in her room _with her, _her precious reputation would be gone forever. Without thinking, Viridi pressed her hand against the angel's mouth and glared at him. "A word, a noise, a sound or a breath and you're dead," she threatened, trying to sound as intimidating as possible. The feel of his rough lips beneath her palm sent chills up her arms.

"I heard something falling on the ground. Is everything okay?" Phosphora's voice continued.

"Uh… yeah, I just slipped on the floor. But I'm fine," she stammered, hoping that her commander wouldn't notice her insecurely tone.

Unfortunately for the Goddess, she did, "Are you sure you're okay?" Phosphora asked again.

"Yes, I'm totally fine," Viridi replied, firmly this time. "Now go away. This had been a long day and I need some rest. Plus, I have to get up early tomorrow," she made up.

"In order to see Pit as soon as possible, huh?"

_What?!_ Pit and Viridi's eyes widened as their cheeks flared up beet red in an instant.

"Stop talking nonsense and leave me alone," Viridi huffed and she heard her commander laughing before leaving.

When the footsteps weren't heard anymore, Viridi let out a long sigh and looked down at Pit who was weirdly watching her. He seemed… embarrassed, puzzled. She delicately removed her hand from his mouth. The angel remained silent, his cerulean gaze not leaving her eyes.

It was him who spoke first, "What did she mean by that?" his cheeks were a bit red and he had hesitated before asking this question.

Viridi bit her lips, not knowing if she should deny what Phosphora just said or rather take advantage of it. Eventually, as she was staring at his perfect, crystal eyes, she sighed and mumbled, "I don't know."

There was an awkward silent. He was carefully watching her, seeing every details of her face. Her hazel eyes that were glowing with the sunset's reflection, her adorable little nose, her blushing cheeks, her slightly parted pink lips…

And then it happened.

He didn't know exactly why he did that, but the angel found himself leaning his head and closing the gap between their faces, touching hers lips with his. Viridi's eyes widened as she turned as red as her dress, feeling her heart pounding faster and faster.

It was very short, no more than five seconds. A peck, really. But it was still long enough for the two of them to feel electricity running through their entire body, almost making them dizzy. Pit parted from her lips and stared at her blushing face, unsure of what to do.

"Pit, did you just… did you just _kiss me_?" she stammered, touching her lips with her fingers.

"…Erm…" he muttered in an undertone, avoiding her gaze, "I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" he apologized but trailed off as he saw Viridi raising her arm. He shut his eyes, clenching his teeth. _She's gonna punch me. She's gonna punch me._

But instead of a hard fist, he felt a soft hand stroking fondly his cheek. The angel carefully opened his eyes, meeting Viridi's. He hold his breath, giving in to her timid caress. The question 'Why?' resonated relentlessly in his mind.

"C-Can you… do it again, please?" she asked quietly, her gaze not leaving his.

"…You want me… to kiss you?" he was totally dumbfounded.

"I'm pretty sure that's what I just said," she retorted, annoyed by the angel's lack of cleverness.

"Oh… okay, then…" Pit gulped, dazed. He leaned his head until his nose touches hers, establishing a distance of a few inches between their faces. Viridi closed her eyes, waiting for him. The angel couldn't help but find her so attractive, so tempting that way. Without knowing why, he caught her hand (the one that was stroking his cheek) in his and leaned in even further, brushing her lips with his. Viridi let out a small moan as he sealed their mouths in a long, soft kiss that she gave in. His heart flew around in his chest, and he could feel hers pounding against him as she wrapped her arm around his neck to bring him closer to her. Pit felt butterflies in his stomach, happiness filling his lungs just like oxygen would do. He sighed when she bit his bottom lip and deepened the kiss by playing with his tongue. His hand rummaged through her hair, untying her ponytail which made her moan. He already loved that sound. She touched his silky hair and let him kiss softly her cheek, then he followed her jaw line, pecking the skin of her neck, over and over, making Viridi trembling with pleasure.

They kept kissing for a long time, because night plunged the room into darkness when their make-out session eventually come to an end. Viridi lay down next to him, panting.

"…wow," he sighed, wonder coating his voice.

"Yeah… wow," she sighed back, similarly amazed. Their faces were a few inches apart from the other's and they were far too exhausted to get up, even if the bed was right next to them.

"So… erm… are we… uh… together?" he asked shyly, blushing a bit.

"I guess so," she mumbled, her face turning pink, "but the less people know about it, the better it is, got it?"

He nodded, wrapping his arm around her body while his free hand played with her undone hair. She stroked delicately his wound, "Does it hurt?"

The angel shook his head, "Not when you touch it."

Smiling, she snuggled up to him, wrapped protectively in his arms. As the lovebirds were huddled together, Pit put his forehead against hers and stared deeply at her hazel eyes. He felt something within him. Something he needed to get off his chest.

"Viridi," he said. "Viridi, I…"

"I know," she put a finger on his lips, nestling her head in the crook of his neck.

"I like you too."

* * *

_I'll never stop loving these two. By far my OTP._

_Thank you for reading and thank you so much to all the follows, favs and reviews for their supports. You're awesome :)_

_And if you want to know… I'm a boy ^^_

_I wish you a nice day and I'll see you next time (and I promise there will be a next time!)._


End file.
